Puppy John
by CrimsonSkeleton
Summary: A gift for a friend. What would Sherlock do when he created an experiment on John with the animal chemical? There's something consternation for Sherlock.


~Puppy John Watson~

Sherlock, the incredible criminal mastermind, the detective with the funny hat, the higher IQ's when it comes to the science and the police force was in the middle of the work, in the kitchen. He was experiencing on his individual chemical work. He forced on the animal genes for how amazing it worked when they become so intelligence. Yes, all animals can be intelligent. Not because they are like humans, but because they have their own natures. Sherlock, this scientist, wanted to know how impossible for a dog, just a dog who know the tricks so well. The dog's brain was very interesting to Sherlock. True, they don't think but they can be clever. Sherlock wanted to use the dog's DNA gene to mixture with some of the chemical to find out how possible this dog can shows intelligent. Really, this is so Sherlock.

Sherlock was not the alone in this solo room. His side kick or best friend was in the living room, only very near to the kitchen, sitting on the armchair, searching on his laptop on his lap. His best friend, John, was a doctor but also a blogger.

Sherlock and John's both brains have different levels of IQ's. Both are very clever, however, there were no way to beat Sherlock's higher IQ's.

The scientist was very busy to focus on his work. Searching in between of different colours on the chemical. One is green and other is red. But what the heck was mean? Surely, green means something good, but red? What was it? Perhaps Sherlock needed to test with this red chemical on someone or perhaps. . . in Sherlock's mind, animal. He picked a red chemical up slowly and stared at it proper. There was just plain bright red. He hoped that didn't mean it was just the red blood cell. He looked down at the green chemical. He wondered what it was like if these both mixture. Was it good idea? Would it make it faulty? Ah, well, again, that's Sherlock.

He picked a green chemical up and poured it into the red chemical. Just before he put it down, the mixture of two chemicals made the glass bottle shaking animosity. He couldn't hold it anymore, it made his hand shaking. He would drop it if it happened. On the other hand, it stopped just a second. Sherlock blinked and took the protection goggle off. He looked at it carefully. The two colours had changing the different colour. It appeared yellow colour.

"Yellow?!" Sherlock yelled, which made John jumped slightly. "What the heck is mean?! Yellow!" he banged on the table with one fist with frustration. "Ahhhh!"

"Sherlock?"

"No, no, no! It's impossible! It should be meaning something! I need to test this some more!"

John was confused by Sherlock's frustration. He went back to the normal route, to looking at the laptop again, ignored Sherlock's screaming and yelling.

In the nighttime, it was about 8:30, John was sleeping on the armchair by the laptop's bright screen made his eyes went sleepy. Sherlock, on the other hand, was still in frustration, stared at the yellow chemical stood on the tablet right in the front of him. Interlocked his fingers together and placed upon his chin, knocked it a few times, tried to thinking.

"Think, think, think, think. What IS it mean? Yellow. . . yellow. . . So, red means blood cells and green was for livelihood for future generations. But yellow?! I was hoping it was meaning good to use it. But yellow. . . .what's this?! Ah!"

Don't ask for how the heck Sherlock got this green chemical. He perhaps stole this from Bert's Hospital. Sherlock grabbed his hair tightly with his fingers. "How can ever I use this on something to make me realize this could be meaning somethi-" The light bulb clicked his mind suddenly. "That's it! John." he swiped his face to sleeping figure on the armchair. "Ah, I could use some of your help, John. I will use this yellow chemical to inject you to see how's it work. However, I wonder, if this safe. . .ah well, who knows? Let's find out. Sorry, John, but I need to borrow you for experiment." He grabbed a yellow chemical to Sherlock's bedroom. He searched around in the drawers for find the injection needle. "Where are you. . . ah there you are." He found a needle from the bottom of the wardrobe, the bottom drawer. He opened the package and took a needle out of it. "Ok." he breathed in excited. Yes, Sherlock was always excited. To see his work succeed. He absorbed the yellow chemical from the needle. When it filled full, he rushed into the kitchen, and placed the half-empty yellow bottle onto the kitchen table. He may use it again in the future, if further in needed.

Gasping in mixture of feeling burn inside Sherlock's chest and his head went dizzy because of excited. He snapped out of it and focused on John. "Ok, John, here we go." he rolled John's long sleeves up and gently injected John's hulky arm. "Your arm is strong. It seems you were in the army and been in the training for work up. And you were-" Sherlock realized that John was already sleeping, so he huffed and thought himself was so idiot for not see it. However, not because he was an idiot, but because he was too excited to injected John with the yellow chemical. That was why he never noticed that John was sleeping. "Ok, John. On the next day, I will check up on you to see how you feel. I will test on you to see if you have any strange feeling."

So, Sherlock dragged John into his bedroom (well, because John's room was upstairs, was it? Sherlock couldn't be bother to bring him up, can't he?) and threw John onto Sherlock's bed. He pulled John's arm to John's under neck, so he would feel comfortable. Now then what about Sherlock to sleep in? Well, he had no choice, but sleep in to share with John, because this bed was belong to Sherlock. He allowed John to sleep in, if any reasons. Sherlock lied back on the bed, placed both palms together as praying position, thinking. He looked down at John. Nothing reactions from John. Maybe the chemical didn't effect him at all. If it didn't success, Sherlock had no choice but try again on different experiment. He dropped his palms on between legs, and allowed his eyes closed for the napping.

On the following day, Sherlock was the first to woke up before John. He yawned widely, rubbed his face side with peacefully hand. Just before he stretched, he looked down at John, he as frozen as the ice status. He couldn't believe of what he just saw. John, he appeared to have the dirty-blonde floppy-like-the-dog on top of his head. Sherlock, still frozen, his eyes moved from John's top to toe and right in the halfway, he could see his bottom back spine appeared the long fluffy tail. Slowly opened his mouth, he wanted to speak, but couldn't move, because he was in shock. "J-John?"

Sherlock almost flinched when the response from John was his floppy ear flipped quickly. There were nowhere to hide or escape from this mistake. Sherlock was very curious to see how John felt right now. "John?" Again, John's floppy ear flipped and twitched. Perhaps, its reactions from the response of Sherlock's voice. "Are you awake?"

John stretched and yawned loudly, so sounded like a dog! His tail was curled when he tried to make his muscles stretch from the woke up call. "Yeah. . .I'm awake, Sherlock, what is it?"

"I think I made a mistake. But could I ask you? How are you feeling now?"

"Huh? What you mean?" John turned his face to Sherlock. Sherlock's eyes widen when he saw John's face has changed slightly. He looked so damn adorable, so huggleable. His face looked so young, so like a puppy. "Sherlock? What is it? You just stared at me. It is. . . creepy." he yawned, again, a puppy yawn. John never realized that. He just woke up.

"Please, tell me, how are you?"

"I'm fine, Sherlock, if you are concern of me. I'm just woke up now. There were nothing wrong with me. I am just fi-fi-fi-fi-fin-. . . " before he finished his speaking, he looked at his own tail.

"Sherlock. . . what the hell is that?!" he howled in shock. John's eyes widen. "What's happening to me?! I felt weird! I have. . . .the-the. . . ears?!" he pulled the puppy ears down to his eyes so he could see it. "I am. . .a . . .I am a dog?!"

"Not literally. You are still have a man body, but with the animal ears, tail and some face changeable slightly. You looked so young, John."

"SHERLOCK! What have you done with me?!"

"I injected you. With the chemical. That's very interesting. I expect something more than just a dog form into the human body. Your face looks like a puppy, John. And could I say, very, very young. Say about 20-ish. I mean, how even possible to change your age back to the youth, even though you are already still in 30's. I am afraid I don't know how to change you back. I just tested on you. To see how it's works. I'm sorry, John, for used you. But, there's more. Your eyes are more lighter than normal ones. You may appears to have some more . . . developed furs."

Hearing this, John just stared at Sherlock, mixture with anger and confused.

"I don't know, but if I commands you, would you listen to me?"

John had no response, just looked at him.

"John? Are you listening? Uh. Ok, uhm. Let's start with the one basic of training, shall we? Start with: stand up."

John did so, quickly.

Sherlock blinked at it. "Oh, it's worked now. Interesting. What would a dog do?"

"Sherlock. . . I feel something weird. I feel like I am listen to you right now. I cannot do anything more on my own. I feel like I have to rely on you now. But please don't use me for the fun."

"Oh really? Great, make me a cup of tea, please, Johnny."

"J-Johnny?!"

"A new name for the pet dog. Which means it's you, John. Johnny. I was thinking about as you are now a puppy, so I chose something more interesting names. I chose Johnny. Puppy. John. Together; Johnny. Sounds good?" with a smile.

"Oh god, may God help me." John walked away and made a cup of tea for Sherlock.


End file.
